User talk:Karate Jesus/Archive 1
Furst! Ohaidar KJ, time to bring some PvX traditions over here. I even stole a welcome template from Moo Kitty/Iffy/whatnot so you would feel extra welcome. [[User:Kurtan|'Kur'tan]] 02:02, 2 December 2009 (UTC) :Oh dear god, no.... NO. It's not happening. Make the welcome messages go away! There not real. Mendel said there not real. And mendels always right. Right? RIGHT? Yes, yes thats right. I can't see it. Because its not there. That's right. Nothing there. Nothing above this comment. Nothing to worry about. Calm Down. CALM DOWN. Ok, ok. Calm. Yes, calm. Nothing to be frightened of, its just a welcome message template. It isn't that bad. It... It isn't even templated! Look! Your fine, yes. Fine. FINE. Really really fine. Like super fine. Really really super fine like the people who are calm when under bad situationsyesthatsjustlikeyoucalmcalmcalmcalmcalmcalmcalm. I'M FINE. Stop looking at me like that. See? SEE? I have punctuation again. That means I'm fine. Fine people use correct punctuation. Fine people use proper spelling. Fine people use the french double space system after sentences. And I'm using two spaces. That makes me fine. See? I'm fine. Perfectly fine. The welcome template can't hurt me anymore. The welcome template can't hurt anyone anymore. :I killed it, its gone, I can come out now.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 04:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Sadly, the French double-space system doesn't show up on this wiki, as 2 spaces still only shows 1 space. I shall now sit back and watch the deterioration of a mind --Gimmethegepgun 04:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Double-spaces between sentences don't show up in HTML at all - most browsers collapse whitespace - unless you use non-breaking spaces. But it looks like Giga's already broken, so non-breaking spaces won't help him. —Dr Ishmael 06:07, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wait, why would anyone use a FRENCH invention for PC? Heck, they make everything "special and French", like their keyboards... (god, I hate Azerty, why the hell do they use it in Belgium too?) And I thought the normal rules was 1 space after a full stop/comma/question mark/etc?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Plenty of pages about the issue, summary: double-spacing was necessary on typewriters because they were monospaced, but it is now unnecessary due to the proportional nature of most digital fonts. I never used a typewriter, but my keyboarding teachers must have, because I learned double-spacing. I still do it here on the wiki because the edit box is monospaced, but since whitespace gets collapsed when browsers display it, no one will ever know... >.> —Dr Ishmael 17:24, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Last I understood, it's supposed to be two spaces for monospaced fonts, one space for variable-width fonts... not that I care. I just let habit dictate my spacing since HTML does not display the extras anyway. :) [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 17:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ohaidere, perhaps this conversation of which I have absolutely no interest could go somewhere besides my talkpage, so I don't get spammed on PvX with "NEW MESSAGES ON GUILDWIKIA". What do you guys say? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:37, 2 December 2009 :::::::Yaaaah, no. Topic movements tend to fall on their faces.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 01:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) <3 [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:48, 2 December 2009 :<3 --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:09, December 2, 2009 (UTC)